


Kiss

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fanfic 100 challenge (which I didn't complete).  
> Prompt: 001 Beginnings

They are in the file room. It's ill lit and quiet as they search for files from a cold case that may be linked to the one they're investigating now. "Hey, Goren, I think I found something," Mike says, and drops the box on one of the metal tables.

Bobby moves to stand behind Mike Logan, coming into his personal space without really thinking about it. Mike turns and looks at him, his green eyes flashing with surprise. Neither man speaks. They stare at one another. Bobby feels the tension growing, knows that what he does now will change things, change them forever.

Moving even closer, Bobby reaches his hand out to touch Mike's shoulder and feels the other man lean into his touch. He takes this as a sign to do what he wants. So, he leans forward, pressing his lips against Mike's, waiting for a reaction.

He gets one. Mike's lips move under his own. Mike slides a hand around his waist, while the other goes to cup Bobby's head, fingers tracing through his short hair. Bobby licks his tongue, briefly, across Mike's lips. It's like putting a match to dynamite. Mike explodes into action. He pushes Bobby against the wall, pressing his body against him, sliding his tongue into Bobby's mouth, taking control of the kiss.

Bobby moves his hands down to cup Mike's ass and pulls him closer. The heat of his body burns against Bobby, even through the layers of their clothes. He traces his tongue against Mike's before sliding it into his mouth. Good but Mike tastes good, better than Bobby had ever imagined. Part of Bobby's mind, a very small part, is aware of the noise of their laboured breathing is the only sound in the room. Then, as he feels Mike's hand slip slowly under the waistband of his pants and beneath his boxers, even that little part of Bobby's mind is focussed on the man in his arms.

Both men freeze when they hear the door open. "Bobby, Mike, you guys still in here?" Alex Eames asks.

With the sound of her voice, Mike quickly steps away from Bobby. They both straighten ties and adjust suits. Mike catches his eye and grins; Bobby finds himself smiling back.

"Yeah, back here," Bobby answers. He hopes, desperately, that what they were doing isn't showing.

Mike looks at him and smiles. "This isn't over," he whispers.

Nodding his agreement, Bobby smiles. "No, it's just beginning."

By the time Alex gets down to where they are, the two men are calmly sitting at the table, looking through files from the box Mike had found.


End file.
